Le retour de Naruto
by Sasuyu
Summary: One-Shot Naruto reviens de son entraînement chez les grenouilles.Et un combat s engagera...Pour ceux qui ne lise pas les scans,A NE PAS LIRE!Couple:Naruto/Sakura


_Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot! Je remercie un de mes amis pour m`avoir aidé! Merci à toi! ET si vous voulez une suite, faites moi le savoir!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Le retour de Naruto**

Enfin revenu de son entraînement au mont Myouboku, avec les deux grenouille tou-chan et ma-chan, il repensa leur bataille verbales et sourit en continuant sa route. C`était de bons souvenirs, tout sa. Il finit par voir au loin, la tour de l`Hokage. Son village, Konoha .En souriant de toute ses dents, il sauta dans un des arbres se mit sauter d`un arbre à l`autre, pour arriver encore plus vite à Konoha. Une fois arriver devant les porte du village, il sauta de l`arbre où il se trouvait et atterrit sur le sol en position accroupit. Il se releva et regarda droit devant lui. Son coeur se gonfla à la penser de revoir sa belle rose. Il savait qu`il n`était pas en couple avec elle, mais il aurait tellement aimé, ne serais-ce que faire comme tout les autres amis de la rose, lui faire la bise comme bonjour amical...

Il secoua la tête et reprit sa marche en entrant dans le village._ Je ne pensait pas qu`elle allait tant me manquer pensa t-il._ Il se remit à sauter, cette fois de toit en toit pour finalement arriver à la tour de l`Hokage, comme le faisait son défunt sensei ,Jiraya. Il arriva peu de temps après à la fenêtre et l`ouvrit. Il sauta à l`intrieur et Tsunade sursauta.

_Jiraya! Combien d...

Elle s`était retournée et baissa les yeux.

_Désolé Naruto.

Il sourit et eu un petit rire nerveux.

_Tu es revenu maintenant. Comment était ton entraînement?

_Bien. Où est Sakura-chan?

Tsunade sourit.

_ À l`hôpital. Elle est en pleine chirurgie et...

Elle n`eue pas le temps de termine sa phrase qu`il était sortit par la fenêtre. Elle sourit. _Il n`as pas changer tant que sa pensa la godaïme._

Naruto courrait travers les rues jusqu`a l`hpital. _Ma Sakura-chan... pensa t-il ._Il s`arrêta devant Ino, une fois entré dans le bâtiment. Elle était derrière le bureau, comme infirmière. Elle le salua de la main.

_Salut! Tu vas bien?

_Bien et toi?

_Bien, tu cherches Sakura? C`est la troisième porte gauche.

_Merci.

Il entra par la porte désigner par Ino. Il vit Sakura sortir de la porte et détaché ses cheveux. Elle préfrait les garder long et détaché, sauf pour les missions, ou ses travaux l`hôpital. Elle le vit devant elle et laissa tomber son élastique sur le sol. Il sourit et elle lui répondit en lui sautant dans les bras .Il l`attrapa au vol et il la serra fort contre lui. Cinq long mois sans elle...Il finit par la reposer sur le sol, les joues rougies. Il vit aussi les siennes rougir avant d`enlever ses bras d`autour de son cou.

_Tu vas bien? Demanda la rose.

_Oui et toi?

_Bien, je suis contente de te revoir.

_Moi aussi. Sa te dit, un ramen?

Elle sourit, de son sourire qui réchaufferait même le coeur du pierre des glaçons.

_Bien sur, répondit-elle.

_Je viens te cherche se soir.

Il sortit et un sourire s`épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il l`avait revue, et elle avait accepter son invitation, que demander de plus? Il se rendit chez lui, encore une fois pas la voie des toits. Il arriva son petit appartement. Il ouvrit la porte et vit son appartement comme il l`avait laisser. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et prit sa douche. Une fois cela fait, il passa une serviette autour de ses hanches, et avec une autre il s`essuya les cheveux. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit sa commode et essaya plusieurs t-shirt .Il fini par en mettre un blanc qui était assez serrer pour que l`ont vois ses muscles bien développé au travers. Mais il ne s`en soucia pas. Il mit un boxer au hasard et fini par mettre un pantalon bleu. Il retourna à la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Il sourit et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ils étaient indomptable. Il trouva qu`il se comportait vraiment comme une femme.

Après avoir ranger la pagaille qu`il venait de mettre dans sa chambre, Il regarda l`heure une fois cela fini. Il mit une paire de chaussures et se rendit chez Sakura tranquillement. En tournant pour prendre une autre rue, il trouva Konohamaru tenant Moeji par la main. De son autre main, le petit fils du troisième Hokage le salua.

_Naruto!

_Salut, je vois que tu va bien. Bonjour Moeji.

La jeune fille se rapprocha de son amoureux, en mettant sa main libre sur le bras du jeune homme.

_Alors, ton entraînement? Demanda Konohamaru en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie. Naruto sourit.

_Très instructif. Je vais vous laissez. Au revoir les amoureux, dit-il en partant.

Obligatoirement, pour aller chez Sakura, il faut passer en avant des terrains d`entraînements. Il s`arrêta donc devant la sètle des morts. Il y avait plusieurs noms qu`il connaissait. Comme Jiraya. Il resta un moment comme sa et sans se retourner, il sentit l`air bouger près de lui et vit Kakashi se relever.

_Yo!

_Bonjour sensei, dit Naruto en serrant la main tendu de l`homme devant lui.

Kakashi discuta un bon moment avec le Jinchuriki. De son entraînement surtout, pour savoir où il en était rendue avec le démon. Naruto lui répondit qu`il le contrôlait de mieux en mieux à chaque entraînement. Ils finirent par arrêter de parler, remarquant que le soleil se couchait. Naruto salua son ancien sensei rapidement et couru jusque chez la rose. Seulement après avoir reprit son souffle, il sonna la porte. Ce fut elle qui lui ouvrit. Elle portait une jupe blanche avec un débardeur blanc. Elle avait aussi laissée ses cheveux détachée.

_Magnifique...pensa t-il voix haute.

La jeune femme rougit sous le compliment.

_Merci, dit-elle en le voyant lui faire une sourire timide.

Après avoir refermé la porte, ils se dirigrent côte côte chez Ichiraku. Surtout sans ce regarder, et en faisant attention pour ne pas frôler l`autre sous aucun prétexte. Sakura regarda Naruto du coin de l`oeil. Elle n`avait pas vue son ami changer. Il était devenu un homme en somme et très fort en plus. Ses cheveux s`était allonger, ce qui faisait qu`il ressemblait encore plus au Yondaïme. Elle adorait voir ses muscles jouer sous sa peau tanné par ses entraînement sous un soleil de plomb. Après quelques minutes de marche dans un silence gênant, ils arrivrent devant Ichiraku. Naruto passa son bras sous les draperies qui faisait en sorte que vue de dehors, on ne voyait que les corps des personnes assises au comptoir, une sorte d`intimité pour les clients.

Sakura passa sous le bras du blond qui avait fait une ouverture et elle le remercia par la suite. Pour réponse, il lui fit un magnifique sourire. Puis, une fois assis devant le comptoir, le cuisinier salua Naruto aussitôt.

_Bien le bonjour Naruto! Alors toujours fou de mes ramens?

_Oui, mais d`une autre chose aussi…

Sakura rougit en se demandant se qui pouvais bien rendre fou le jeune blond a part les ramens.

_Alors, un ramen au bœuf ou au fruit de mer?

_Au bœuf, et toi Sakura-chan?

_La même chose, dit-elle en souriant à Naruto.

Il se sentit fier et heureux en la voyant sourire. Tout en mangeant ,ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Vers la fin du repas, le cuisinier arriva et donna, dans chacun des bols, un peu de nouille en plus. Les deux amis le regardèrent, surpris.

_Cadeau pour le retour de Naruto, expliqua t-il.

Ils le remercièrent et elle se rapprocha légèrement de son blond. Il la vit frissonner et vit que le soleil s`était couché. Il paya leur bols une fois après avoir fini de manger. La rose essayait de dire à Naruto de lui laissez payé son bol, mais rien ne marchait. En sortant, elle le remercia et il la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffé.

Il finit par la ramener chez elle, et alla la reconduire à sa porte. Toujours entre ses bras, elle se retourna vers lui. Tout les deux, voulant déposer un baiser sur la joue de l`autre pour lui dire au revoir, se rapprochèrent en même temps. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et se touchèrent doucement. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, pour l`empêcher de s`écarter, puisqu`il avait eu un petit mouvement de recul. Le blond la serra alors plus fort contre lui. Ils le brisèrent un peu plus tard, par manque de souffle. Le blond se mit tout de suite à se confondre en excuse en regardant ses pieds et en la repoussant légèrement. Elle finit par l`arrêter en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Une fois qu`il arrêta, elle enleva ses doigts et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres légèrement rougies par le baiser.

_Je t`aime Naruto, souffla t-elle sur ses dernières.

Ne comprenant pas tout de suite, il la vit lui sourire timidement et il la serra fort contre lui. Elle manquait de souffle, mais ne s`en plaignit et resserra elle aussi la prise de ses bras sur son cou. Ils se regardèrent doucement dans les yeux et s`embrassèrent doucement. En fait, ils frôlait leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres plus qu`il ne les embrassaient. Il le brisa en posant son front contre le sien.

_Tu veux rester dormir? Demanda t-elle en se pressant contre lui, contre sa chaleur.

Il la regarda attentivement dans les yeux. Elle rougit en comprenant ses pensées.

_Juste pour dormir…

Il sourit. Là, cela ressemblait plus à la Sakura qu`il connaissait. Il accepta et elle le prit doucement par la main et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il était dans les couleurs terre, apaisante après une dure journée de mission. Naruto s`y sentit tout de suite bien. Après s`être préparé à aller dormir, incluant aller prendre sa douche, Sakura fini par le guider vers sa chambre. Tandis qu`il regardait la chambre, il ne se rendit pas compte que Sakura était sortit de la chambre. Il ne la vit seulement revenir avec un oreiller à la main. La chambre elle, était plutôt dans des couleur chaleureuse, mais toujours avec une touche apaisante. Quand il finit par sortir de ses pensées, il vit Sakura sous les couverture entrain de la regarder avec une sourire tendre. Il le lui rendit et alla s`allonger près d`elle sous les couvertures. Elle se rapprocha timidement de lui, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Il passa ses deux bras autour d`elle et la ramena contre lui pour qu`elle puisse s`y blottir. Elle soupira de bonheur en le sentant près d`elle. Ils finirent par s`endormirent tout doucement, Sakura bien nichée dans le creux des bras du beau blond.

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla en souriant, en gardant les yeux fermé. Il se rendit compte rapidement que quelque chose clochait. La douce présence rassurante de Sakura n`était plus près de lui. Il se releva raide et trouva à la place de la rose un mot écrit avec une calligraphie grossière sur le lit.

'' Viens me rejoindre à Suna, dans l`ancien repère de l`Akatsuki. ''

Tout de suite, il se réveilla complètement et après avoir passer ses vêtements, il écrit un mot vite fait et le colla sur la porte, à l`intention de l`Hokage. Il partit par la suite vers Suna, le plus vite qu`il pouvait. Il fini par s`arrêter à un endroit précis dans la forêt. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Il sortit rapidement de sa poche un drôle de kunai. Un des kunai de son père. C`était un kunai qui faisait en sorte que l`ont pouvais passer d`un endroit à un autre très rapidement, sans avoir besoin de courir. Il l`activa et arriva près du repère de l`Akatsuki, où il avais planté un autre kunai, comme partout ailleurs dans le monde ninja. Il courut encore plus vite une fois qu`il vit le repère.

Une fois entré ,il la trouva bâillonnée, attachées et couvertes de blessures diverse. Il sentit le chakra du démon envahir peu à peu son corps et quelques filament s`échapper par les pores de sa peau.

_Kyuubi…

Il se retourna à une vitesse hallucinante et encore plus de chakra sortit de ses pores.

_Itachi!!!

Maintenant, Naruto ne contrôlait plus rien. Itachi le voyait maintenant. Il avait devant les yeux un mini kyuubi à deux queues. Naruto était dans un était à demi conscient. Laissant le chakra rouge le guider, il fit un rasengan et il s`approcha de Itachi aussi vite que lui permettait sa condition de mini kyuubi. Le Itachi disparut. Un clone. Enragé, il cria de toutes ses forces et Naruto ne vit plus que du noir. Mais Itachi vit, avec un plaisir dissimuler, deux autres queues apparaître. Son visage devint noir, avec deux trou pour les yeux et une bouche de citrouille. On pouvais aussi voir sa peau décollé peu à peu, tant le chakra était puissant. Le mini kyuubi frappa de ses deux points le sol et il les fit ressortir près d`où Itachi s`était caché, Naruto ne le vit pas, mais on aurait put voir Itachi utiliser une des techniques d`Orochimaru. On le vit ouvrir grand la bouche et on put voir un autre Itachi sortir de sa bouche. Le deuxième Itachi alla se cacher derrière un rocher. Les deux grandes mains de chakra se refermèrent sur lui, l`écrasant. On entendit un ''pouf! '' indiquant que s`était un autre clone. Les deux trous qui servait d`yeux à Naruto, cherchèrent le vrai Itachi. Du sang se mit a couler de la bouche du mini kyuubi. Le deuxième, quand à lui, essaya de le prendre dans son Manguekyou, en le préparant derrière le rocher, mais se prit une des grande pattes de chakra dans la figure, ce qui le fit se volatiliser. Mais n`étant plus lui même, il ne vit pas que Sakura s`était réveillée.

Elle regardait le Naruto qui était devant ses yeux, en essayant de défaire ses liens, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Elle ressentait de l`amour, de la peur et de la tristesse en le voyant se faire contrôlé par le démon. Une fois qu`elle réussis à se défaire de ses liens, elle se dirigea doucement près de lui et il se retourna vers elle. Le vrai Naruto, lui, la voyait se diriger vers lui en enlevant son bâillon pour le jeter sur le sol. Il la vit aussi s`accroupir devant lui, en l`appela doucement. Le mini kyuubi pencha sa tête de côté, pour la regarder sous un autre angle. Naruto, intérieurement se débattait pour que le démon ne lui fasse pas de mal. Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais n`y arriva pas. Il se sentit courir vers Sakura. En se débattant furieusement des griffe de l`emprise du démon, il réussi à reprendre un peu de contrôle sur son corps et réussis à s`arrêter. Les queues s`évaporèrent peu à peu, tandis que le blond redevenait totalement maître de son corps. Sakura s`approcha lentement de lui, jusqu`a se qu`il s`écroule sur le sol, les vêtements fumant. Elle courut jusqu`a lui et de pencha sur le blond. Naruto vit les mains de sa rose briller d`une douce lumière verte. Elle essayait de le guérir.

_Tu va bien? Demanda Naruto d`une voix hacher et en bégayant, ayant du sang plein la bouche.

Sakura laissa ses larmes perlés sur son beau visage.

_Oui, mon baka, dit-elle d`une vois douce, malgré sa vois enroué.

Il sourit et laissa ses yeux se fermé doucement. Maintenant qu`il savait Sakura saine et sauve, il pouvait se laisser allé et se reposer.

Mais plus loin, on pouvais voir le détenteur du Sharigan faisant partit de l`Akatsuki ouvrir les yeux après sa ''méditation ''

_Je te laisse un peu tranquille, Kyuubi…

On entendit un léger rire, devenir de plus en plus fort, puis devenir démoniaque parla suite et on entendit le ''pouf! '' qui disait qu`il venait de se déplacer. On entendit son rire se répandre encore pendant une moment…..


End file.
